


Carry On

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, chanbin comfort jisung, changbin says 1 curse word, college student jisung, jisungs a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: jisung starts doubting his music and chan and changbin are there to encourage him
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based off carry on by victon (which is a very good song, i recommend it if you haven't heard it yet!!)
> 
> hope y'all enjoy :)

chan and changbin were lazing on the couch of their shared apartment, chan sitting at the end of the couch with changbin sprawled out, head in chans lap and the elders fingers running through his hair. a random drama was playing on tv, barely capturing the two bored boys' attention.

jisung would be back from class soon and then they'd go out to the mall and shop for some new clothes, giving themselves a well-deserved break.

or, that's what they planned at least...

they barely hear the door open over the sound of the tv, only registering that someone has entered when they hear the clatter of shoes hitting the floor.

changbin turns in chans lap, trying to see the door without sitting up.

"sungie?" chan calls, watching as the youngest stumbles inside, heading straight towards their bedroom with an unfocused expression.

chan and changbin share a worried look before getting up, stretching from sitting for so long. they're quick to follow after jisung.

"baby?" changbin calls softly as they push the door of their room open, eyes landing on the lump in the middle of the bed.

the room is silent for a few seconds before a soft hum is heard in response.

the elder two shuffle across the floor until they get to the bed, both boys sitting on either side of jisung (or as best as they could with the youngest curled up under the blankets).

"you okay?" chan asks, looking down at the lump of his boyfriend before looking back up at changbin, the duo both wearing matching concerned expressions.

"no," jisung responds after a long sigh. a few more seconds pass before jisung pops his head out from the blankets, sitting up a bit. changbin heart clenches as he sees the heartbroken expression and dried tear marks on the younger's face.

"can we touch you?" chan asks. jisung tended to be clingy whenever he was upset but there were also times where the youngest wanted to be left alone, and chan didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"please," jisung says, voice cracking at the end.

chan and changbin press closer to jisung, chan pulling the younger into his lap and wrapping his arms around him while changbin takes jisungs his face in his hands, wiping away a few tears that spill out of the younger eyes.

changbin presses a soft kiss to jisungs lips, the younger melting back into chan. the eldest presses a feathery kiss to jisungs neck, trying to comfort the younger.

"you wanna talk about it?" changbin asks gently after he pulls away from jisung.

"i think..." jisung starts, a nervous expression taking over his face, "i think i wanna quit making music,"

"w-what?" chan says after a few moments, shocked. all three of them loved music, and have loved composing music since before they met.

chan and changbin both knew jisung was passionate about his music, which is why the younger was majoring in music composition in school. jisung loved what he did- so why does he want to quit all of a sudden?

chan can see changbin looking shocked as well, and they share a confused glance.

"i just, i don't think it's right for me," jisung says, his head slumping forward and resting on changbin shoulder, "my professors keep saying i'm too inexperienced, my classmates say it sounds like construction music, my parents are on my back even more about finding a stable career, and maybe they're right,"

"that's bullshit," changbin growls, and chan places a hand on his thigh to remind him to stay calm. the last thing they wanted to do was make jisung think that they're angry at him.

"baby, you love making music," chan says, rubbing the youngest back, "who cares what others think about it if it makes you happy?"

"but what if they're right?" jisung says, voice small, "what if i can't find work because what I make isn't appealing, i'm not even that good, maybe it's just not for me,"

"anybody would be lucky to have you produce for them," changbin says, "you're a genius, ji, and it might be a little difficult but you'll make it,"

"you're amazing at producing, who else could write a song in less than thirty minutes?" chan adds, "please don't doubt yourself or your skills,"

"i believe in you sungie, we believe in you," changbin says, "if you really want to quit then we won't stop you, but please think about it,"

"okay," jisung says, pulling back and looking up at his partners, "okay,"

"while I don't think you should quit doing something you love just because of some idiots," chan says, "we'll be here for you with whatever you decide,"

"thank you," jisung says, leaning back into chan and pulling changbin closer, "I know we were supposed to go out, but could we just stay home and cuddle? i'm exhausted," 

"of course," chan replies, pressing a kiss to the top of the youngers head before maneuvering the three of them until they're laying down and a mess of tangled limbs.

jisung was sandwiched in between chan and changbin, both boys wrapped around jisung.

"love you both," Jisung mumbles, nuzzling his face into chan's chest. 

"love you baby," changbin answers, pulling himself closer to the younger. 

"love you too," chan says right after, wrapping an arm around the both of them. 

and jisung starts to drift to sleep, feeling comforted that no matter what he chooses to do, his boyfriends will always be there beside him for support.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
